1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a disposable bib and, in particular, to an adjustably worn bib for infants which is constructed of water repellent material having a front main panel of water absorbent material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bibs typically are worn by infants at feeding time to protect their underclothes from food and liquid spills. One type of known bib is constructed of cloth material with strings for tying it around the wearer's neck. A cloth bib, while absorbent, is not disposable. It has to be washed after use and is costly to replace.
A second type of known bib is made of paper also having tie-on strings. This type of bib is relatively inexpensive and is intended for disposal after a single use. However, this bib is not terribly absorbent and offers little protection to the undergarment.
Yet a third type of known bib is made of plastic also having tie-on strings. This type of bib is intended for disposal after a single use. While the cost for such bib is not excessive, it is not absorbent. Accordingly, liquid spills typically roll off the bib onto the wearer's clothes.
Another drawback of the aforesaid bibs is that the tie-on strings often become loose when the bibs are in use. This causes the bibs to move or slide downward away from the wearer's neck thereby permitting food or liquid spills to fall behind the bib and onto the undergarment.
The present invention, as hereinafter described, improves on these known bibs by a construction which includes both water repellent material and water absorbent material combined in a unitary construction securely fastened around the neck of the wearer to provide optimum protection to the wearer's undergarments.